


You have a kind heart

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, f/f - Freeform, fem!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: f/f Newtina drabble. Tina and Newt bond over preferring pants and atypical femininity.





	You have a kind heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick little soft Newtina drabble. I have fallen in love a little bit with Newtina, but even more so with the idea of f/f Newtina. So far though I haven’t been able to find anything to read, so I hastily typed this little moment up for myself and thought I’d share. I personally imagine a fem Newt would look the exact same but picture her however you like.

Sat on the edge of her bed in the evening light, Newt looked, for lack of the perfect way to describe it, neither male nor female but somewhere in-between or different entirely. Enough like a boy to be mistaken for one, but soft enough to raise doubts. The way she held herself, walked, looked at others often never meeting their gaze, it didn’t inspire a sense of confidence or strength in a way that a man ought. But for those same reasons, Tina found her reassuring. As an auror, the men she was surrounded by lacked this gentleness or perhaps forced it out of themselves, and would chide her for not likewise ridding herself of “feminine weaknesses”. Newt didn’t feel like an attempt to be like them, and that made her curious. So she asked about it.

“I suppose I never really felt right looking much like a lady,” Newt began.

Sat beside her, Tina watched her face as she gazed forward towards the walls like she was studying something closely though they were conspicuously blank. Perhaps she was recalling memories that were playing in front of her eyes from years ago.

“But I guess... I never felt like a man though,” she added.

Tina nodded along in response.

“I always spent time outdoors. And men’s clothing is more suited to that sort of thing… working with animals, creatures, plants. And dressing like a boy makes travelling easier. Less questions. Less… harassments of sorts… And over time, I suppose I got used to looking like this. I guess I don’t really look like a woman, but maybe I don’t really look like a man either, though I’m not really trying to.”

It was interesting to listen to her talk. It had the stilted manner of someone who hadn’t really fully considered the explanation in full before. It was probably the first time she had been asked.

“Pants are just more practical aren’t they?” Tina found herself blurting out, with a slight nervous giggle she wished deeply hadn’t slipped out. It sounded ridiculous.

“Sorry. I hope asking didn’t sound rude. I guess I haven’t met all that many other girls that wear pants too.”

Newt smiled a reassuring, shy smile that put her at ease. She wasn’t all that used to feeling at ease.

“Me neither.”

“I…,” Tina started, then hesitated.

For the first time, Newt turned to glance over at her, her eyes trained on Tina’s face and she grew self-conscious. Her own gaze dropped now and she felt her face flush.

“I was never really… a pretty kind of a girl. My sister… she was the pretty one.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you are very pretty,” Newt answered, and when Tina looked up in surprise, she found Newt glancing away again. She couldn’t tell if she said it to be polite, the way girls did. But Newt wasn’t exactly all that like other girls. She was like no one Tina had met.

“That’s very kind,” Tina said. “But I’m not really though.”

“You are. Your eyes especially.”

“Thank you.”

Tina sat a while, unsure what to say. Usually girls would trade compliments like this back and forth, but she was never very good at that type of thing. She never seemed to know what to say. Flattery always felt so forced and false that it made her uncomfortable to try.

“You um…”

Newt looked up a little.

“Have a very gentle face.”

She didn’t respond.

“I like your face. It looks kind. Maybe because you have a kind heart,” Tina added quickly to fill the silence, though she felt like she said too much at once.

She glanced at the space between them, and at their hands resting close. She took Newt’s hand and looked at it. Her hands were covered in scars of different sizes and stages of healing. _From the beasts_ , she assumed, _from caring for them_.

“You have a very kind heart, and I like that about you very much,” she said.

Newt was silent. As she grew steadily redder, Tina placed a hand on her cheek. Newt smiled a little but didn’t reply. Tina felt the heat of Newt’s face in her palm. Newt took her hand and held it tightly. For a moment they just sat there in silence.

“I should really go and check on the baby nifflers,” Newt said.

“Yes, ok,” Tina said, her heart sinking a little as Newt let her hand go.

Newt got up from the bed to fetch her suitcase, opened it, and clambered in.

“Are you going to come with me?” Newt called from within.

“In a minute,” Tina answered. “Just a minute.”

She sat to gather herself for a few moments before getting to her feet and stepping carefully inside after her. 


End file.
